1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to quick release clamps and more particularly to a quick release locking device for a cymbal mounting arrangement which enables the cymbal to be quickly changed during and between musical performances.
2. Description of Related Art
Musicians routinely use cymbals to enhance a musical performance. A typical prior art cymbal arrangement is depicted in FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,233 (incorporated herein by reference) which also discloses a fast release clamp in lieu of a thumb screw for holding a cymbal in place and for quick interchangeability of cymbal sizes.
The purpose for the present invention is to quickly complete the necessary interchangeability of cymbal sizes to achieve various musical effects. However, during a musical performance, little time is provided for the quick interchange of cymbals and therefore an effective locking device for holding the cymbal in place while still facilitating the almost momentary interchangeability of cymbals is required.
A number of prior art devices have addressed this issue, some successfully, none of which have achieved market acceptance or success. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,198 to Herman discloses a cymbal retainer in the form of a one-piece nylon plastic device for screwing on a cymbal rod. A quick release nut assembly for percussion instrument is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,368 to Takegawa. First and second wing members provide a locking position wherein the main body is immovably locked to the threaded shaft.
Lombardi discloses a cymbal position control apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,332 and Donohoe teaches a mounting device for a cymbal having a quick release arrangement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,514.
Another quick-release cymbal mounting fastener is taught by Ramirez in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,028. The quick-disconnect fastener is actuated by squeezing the tabs together to force the sleeve members apart. Hsieh teaches a fast release cymbal clamp with a handle pivotally connected to the assembly block in U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,233.
A one-piece reversible fastener for mounting cymbals to stands is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,695 to Hoshino and Buttner, et al. teaches a quick release locking mechanism for use as a cymbal retainer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,535. A quick action nut is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,361 to Schaeffer, Jr.
The present invention discloses an improvement for a cymbal mounting arrangement teaching a unique quick release locking device for retaining the cymbal on the threaded distal end of the cymbal rod. Both economy and ease of manufacture are greatly facilitated by the present disclosure which is expected to receive wide market acceptability for those musicians who routinely deal with this challenge of cymbal interchangeability during and between musical performances.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.